It's a Long Fall From Heaven
by Monnie Geller
Summary: What happens when the love of her life comes waltzing through a married woman's door? C&M Completed!
1. A Fateful Encounter

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part I

A/N: Well, even though I haven't finished putting up my last one...I'm trying something different for a change...The mushiness has got to tone down a little bit...sheesh...I am such a romantic!! MEEEHHHH!! 

...I will be okay.

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

-----

The rain had been pouring down for hours.  A young man, around the age of twenty six, turned the corner, to walk down another dark street.  It was a chilly evening, and he pulled his coat tighter to keep himself warm from the bitter wind.  He thought he knew where he was going, but the entire city just seemed to be a completely different place every time he turned around.  

He pulled out a map from his pocket, examining it.  He tried to read the rain-splattered pages, but the ink had smeared, and the dim lights made everything look illegible.  The wind blew harder, and his map flew out of his hands and disappeared down the street.  He cursed aloud, and looked around him for a recognizable landmark.  Darkness concealed everything he could see, and there were nothing but closed buildings and unfamiliar houses in view.  He squinted his eyes, and saw a faint light in the distance.  He had to walk against the wind, feeling weak as the gusts were coming in faster and faster still.  The rain poured harder, and he fought against the storm that threatened to sweep him up with it.

After a long battle against the downpour, he reached a convenience store at a corner he didn't know.  Pushing open the door, he heard the small ding of a bell, as the breeze blew in behind him.  He shut it as quickly as he could, though there was much resistance.  The wind had blown some newspapers onto the floor, and he went to pick them up, feeling a familiar ache in his back as he bent over.  His foot slipped on one of them, and he went sprawling to the ground, his face contorted as he felt the contact that he knew would leave bruises in the morning.  He heard someone speak behind him, and he jumped slightly.

  
"Are you allright, sir?" A woman's voice was heard.  He turned around to meet a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Um, y-yes," He stuttered, as he was surprised by both her presence, and her gaze.  He tried to stand up, but slipped again, and laughed.  She giggled and went over to him, holding out her hand.  He took it, and nearly closed his eyes at the gentleness of her touch.  Who was this woman?

She helped him up, and he brushed some dirt off his coat, before turning to her.

"The - uh - the wind… blew in, and - uh - you have - you have papers all over the place." He laughed embarrassedly, and gestured towards the pile of newsprint that was now covered in water from his clothes.

"Oh, I'll get it." She started to walk over, but he cut her off.

"No, let me."

"I would, but I don't think you'd want to fall over again, would you?" He laughed in embarrassment again.

"Hey, cut me some slack, it's wet out there!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you fell…twice." She added.  He threw up his hands in defense.

"Allright, if you really don't want me to be a gentleman, then keep right on talking," he joked.  She laughed.

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead."  He nodded, and attempted to reach the papers on the floor.  He lost his balance, and nearly fell again.  She grabbed his shoulders, and steadied him, before picking the papers up herself.

"Really, it's okay, I've got it." He told her.  She shook her head when he took them from her, "Now, um, where do they go?"

She laughed and took them back, filing them in front of the counter in a neat stack.  She straightened them in a perfect line, and went behind the counter.

"Well, now that that moment is over, can I help you with something?"  She smiled sweetly, as a cashier would to a stranger.  Except, her outfit didn't look like she was just a cashier.  He thought, maybe she was a manager, taking care of the store.  Her eyes looked as if she was prepared to forget the whole thing.  He got a little confused, and then finally remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, uh - I was trying to find my friend's house - and it - uh - got really dark and - well, I sorta - "

"Got lost?"

"I wasn't lost!" He said, defensively.  She stared at him.  "Okay, I was lost."

She laughed.  "Allright, where are you trying to go?"

"I - uh - I don't remember."

"Anything at all?"

"Nope.  I lost my map."

"Well, maybe you should call your friend."

"Allright, do you have a phone here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd have a cell phone with you, the storm messed up our phone lines."

"Damn."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."  He got himself caught in her eyes again, and smiled in a dazed sort of way.  She pulled a face.

"What is it?" She asked, unwillingly self-conscious under his gaze, and fully aware of her blushing cheeks, and wandering eyes.

"Nothing." He replied, nonchalantly.  The man in front of her, dripping wet, looked lost, confused, and above all, embarrassed.  No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was indeed gorgeous.  She mentally shook herself.  How could she think that?  She plastered on a smile.

"Maybe you should just go back, and call from home."

"I guess so.  Allright, well, see you soon."

"No you won't," she smiled.  He shrugged.

"I suppose I won't.  Hey, do you always work here?"

"Yeah, I'm the manager."

"That's what I thought."

"How can you tell?" She asked, honestly.  She leaned forward on the counter.

"You look the type.  You look like a leader, someone who likes to take charge and get organized."

"Yeah?" Her face lit up.  He nodded.

"And, plus, your pin says 'Manager'." She rolled her eyes, and stood up again.

"Shouldn't you be getting to a phone?"

"I'm in no rush."  She turned around, and disappeared into a room in the back.  He got confused for a moment, but then she emerged seconds later, with a bucket and mop in hand.

"Then you can help me clean up the water.  You've dripped all over my floor."

"Okay, then, I'll help.  But I have to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right!" She set down the bucket, and held out her right hand.  She saw that it had something on it, and wiped it on her pants, before holding it out again. "I'm Monica.  My father actually owns the store, but I run it."  He shook her hand.

"Ah, well, I'm Chandler.  I don't own the business I work for, but it'd be boring just the same."

She giggled.  He marveled in the sound of her voice.  It was mature, and professional, but he could sense a more competitive and wild sense about her that was waiting to be unleashed.  It made him wonder just what she was like, when permitted to reveal her true colors.

"It's very nice to meet you, Chandler."

She noticed him listening to her intently, as if he was trying to hear something beyond the words she was speaking.  She started to feel a little uneasy, because he was so perceptive. 

"Um," she started, "It's getting late, and I - uh, need to close up shop.  Hope you find your way!" she chuckled uneasily, and he looked at her.

"I - uh - yeah, but um…what about your floor?"

"Oh, I got it, don't worry.  Bye!"  She spoke quickly, as if she wanted to get rid of him.  He took the hint, and waved half heartedly, walking towards the door.  He smiled as he shut it behind him, and she could have sworn she saw him wink before he turned away.

"Until we meet again," he whispered, and disappeared onto the street.

When he had vanished, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was just that she didn't want to look into the situation.  She genuinely liked him, and she was sure he liked her, but she wasn't about to do anything about it.

She silently mopped up the water, not paying attention to the fact that she had cleaned the entire store.  Her mind was elsewhere, then.  She put everything up, and shut off the lights, grabbing her keys.  She then left the store, without even a second glance back behind her.

Her drive home was also in silence.  She hadn't even realized that she sat at a green light for a good thirty seconds, tuning out all the honking horns and the yelling drivers.  She arrived home, just as mechanically as usual.  She kicked her shoes off on the mat, and went into the living room.  The clock on the wall read 12:30, and the television was on, playing cartoons, loudly.  She shut it off, and turned to see her four-year-old son, Jonas, asleep on the couch, blanket in hand.  She ruffled his jet black hair, and gently picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom.  She tucked him in his bed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, angel of mine," She whispered, and shut the door.

Walking back into her living room, she passed the door to her room on the way to her kitchen, finally understanding why her son had been watching television so loudly.  She opened the door, and the sound grew louder.  A man sat up quickly, and pulled the sheets around him, as a young blonde woman's head disappeared out of view under the covers.  Monica was not surprised.  In fact, she didn't even react, just shut the door quietly, and left the room.  She walked back into the kitchen, and got out a glass of water.  She opened the medicine cabinet, and took out a bottle of pills.  Taking the small capsule out, she swallowed it, and put everything back in its proper place.  Sitting down on the couch, she felt the warmth of the cushion where her son had been.  Moments later, the sound began back again, louder this time, than ever.  Jonas could not be heard from his room, so she didn't go check on him.  Merely sat on her sofa, staring in front of her.  She eventually fell asleep there as well, silently crying, and twirling her wedding band around her finger.

-----


	2. Lunch Break

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part II

A/N: I'll bet you all saw that coming, didn't you?? I KNEW it!! *giggle* ... HEY! Ez and DMG!! You two have cameos! WOOT!

-----

Monica drifted into an uneasy sleep, still aware of her sniffing from time to time.  She stirred, and woke up, her face tear streaked, and her eyes bloodshot.  Her sleeping pills were wearing off, which meant that she'd be up for the second half of the night, for the millionth night in a row.  Her medicine didn't seem to be helping at all.  Of course, neither was the noises her husband was making with another woman in the next room.  She was about to go and tell them to knock it off, and to go over to her place if they were going to be so loud, so she could sleep in her bed, but Jonas came out of his room before she could do anything.

"Mommy?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes, and clinging to his blanket.  Monica wiped her eyes, and sniffed quickly as he got closer.  She didn't want her son to know that she had been crying.

"Yes, angel?"

"What's going on? Why aren't you in you and Daddy's room?"

"Because I just wanted to sleep out here, honey."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like my room sometimes."

"Oh.  Why is Daddy with that other lady? How come he keeps telling her stuff that he tells you?"

"Like what, sweetie?"

"He says 'I love you', I think.  And he gives her kisses and stuff.  Mommy, doesn't Daddy love us?"

"Well, Daddy and Mommy are just in a bad place right now."

"Why?"

"Because …" Quite frankly, she _didn't_ know why. "Because Daddy is falling out of love with Mommy, sweetie.  And Mommy and Daddy fight all the time.  But he still loves you, tons and tons.  And so do I." She felt the tears coming, but tried her best to hold them back. Jonas came over and hugged her.

"Well, whenever I'm in a bad place, I sing a song.  Do you want me to sing you a song, Mommy?"

"Not right now."

"Okay.  Do I have to go to my room?"

"Yeah, honey, you need to go to sleep."

"Can't I sleep out here with you?"

"For a little while, I guess."  She opened her arms, and he climbed in to sit next to her, pulling his blanket up with him. She held him close, and kissed his cheek.  He turned his head to look at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mommy, why does Daddy and that other lady make so much noise all the time? I have to turn up my cartoons so I can't hear them anymore.  I can't sleep."

"Um, that's something I'll tell you when you're older, honey."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to know right now.  Now, go to sleep, before I tickle you."  She almost laughed when his eyes widened.

"No, no tickle, please…"

"Then shut your eyes, silly goose!" She smiled for the first time since she got home.  He obeyed, and fell asleep within minutes, his breathing enough to lull Monica into sleep again.  She drifted off with her little boy in her arms.

--

Monica woke much later, with Jonas still fast asleep in her lap. She glanced at the clock.  6:38.

"Crap!" She whispered loudly, and gently moved Jonas out of her arms, covering him with his blanket.  She crept over to the door to her room, and put her ear up against it.  She heard the moaning again, that she had heard just last night.  She felt like breaking down the door, but also, she didn't want to deal with anything after that.  She walked to her bathroom, and fixed her hair.  She took off the sweater she had been wearing, and straightened the t-shirt she wore underneath.  This would have to do, for now.  She put on her makeup, and went to make breakfast for her son.  After cooking up scrambled eggs, she went and woke Jonas, quietly, and told him to go get dressed.  She needed to take him to his daycare.  She wasn't about to leave him here, after what happened last night.  Monica put the eggs on two plates, and sat down to wait for him to return.  He came back, wearing the outfit she had laid out for him the night before.  She gave him a kiss, and he sat to eat.  Watching him, she couldn't help but smile.  He was so smart for his age, and his vocabulary was much wider than those that he knew from daycare.  She was very proud of him.

"Mommy, am I going to daycare today?"

"Yes."

"Why doesn't Daddy take care of me?  He doesn't have a job. Why doesn't he stay home and take care of me?"

"Because Daddy does some stuff that grown-ups do.  But, they're bad things, so not many grown-ups like him for doing it."

"The lady he had with him sure liked him.  And I think she loves God, too."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I think that Daddy and her were in praying together, last night." She laughed at his inference.  It would have been a logical explanation in the mind of a four-year-old.

"You know what? They might just have been." Jonas smiled.  He liked it when he was right.  He finished his eggs quickly, and took his plate to the sink, just like he had been taught.  How she ended up with such an obedient child, she would never know.  They put on their shoes, and coats, and went out to her car.  Just as they were leaving, Monica saw the only disobedient little child she knew step outside into the light.  And that child, was her husband, Rick.  He held his hand up in a fist as she drove away.  She couldn't figure out why, as he should have been happier than she was.  After all…he had sex many times last night.  Monica didn't care who with, it was just the unsettling thought that she was there in the house, with her son, while her husband slept with another woman.  She felt sick to her stomach.  She tried her best to put thoughts of her husband out of her mind as she took Jonas to daycare, for the millionth time, it seemed.  She never trusted Rick to take him, as he was rarely in his right mind to take care of him while he was at home, let alone let himself out into public, where he would have to talk to people who weren't his wife, son, or anything with breasts.

She arrived on time at the daycare, and Jonas leapt out of the car.

"Bye, Mommy!" He yelled.

"Have a good day, angel.  I'll see you soon!"  She called back.  And with that, she headed off to work.

Work was always just as boring as the next job.  It was nice to be in charge, but she wanted the chance to relax every once in a while.  She had to support herself and Jonas, plus Rick usually demanded money from her.  It was as if he felt it was her duty to take care of him, even though he hadn't shown any sort of affection towards her in years. Monica came into the shop, early, as usual, and began to set things out for the day: Newspapers, coffee, and what not, and replenished the small jar of pennies she kept by the register.  Once all the papers were set and she was ready, she went to check her shelves, to make sure everything was in the right order.  This was her daily routine.  It wasn't until nearly a week later that her cycle was broken.  Around noon, Monica was in the back, straightening the milk when the bell on the door rang.  She glanced in the reflection from the glass doors, and smoothed her clothes and her hair.  She straightened her pin and walked as professionally as she could to the front of the store.  Before she looked up, she noticed a newspaper on the floor.  She walked over to pick it up, when another hand reached it first.  She glanced up, and saw a man in front of her.  He looked oddly familiar, and it took her a moment before she could place a name.

"Chandler?" He smiled broadly.

"So you _do remember me!" He took a step closer to her, and she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach as she met his eyes.  What was she getting into? She tore her eyes from his and looked behind her, pretending to have heard something so she didn't have to look at him._

"So, uh, what's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm taking a long lunch break today.  When do you get off to eat?"

"I - " Was he asking her on a date? "Soon, I think."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Actually, I stay here during lunch.  My employees go, but I have to keep up shop."

"Ah, well, do you want any company?" He grinned.  How could she say no to those eyes?

"Sure." His face lit up again.  She wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Allright, well, I'll be back in a few minutes.  I need to go and buy some lunch." He started to leave.

"Hang on a sec." She stopped him. "This isn't an _in_convenience store.  We _do have food, ya know."_

"Oh, I thought everything here was made of plastic." His face looked serious, but his eyes gave him away.  She stared at him.

"Sorry.  I've always used humor as a defense mechanism.  It's kind of a habit."

"I see.  Well, what would you like?"

"You have any gum?"

"I _always have gum." She tossed him a pack. "Don't you want anything to eat?"_

"I might later.  Right now, I want to sit."  So he did.  She took a bag of chips from a shelf and plopped down next to him.

"You know, you're going to have to pay for that," she said, eyeing the chocolate bar he had poking a little ways out of his coat pocket.  He grinned and tossed it at her.

--

Quite a while later, the afternoon came to a close.  Monica was tidying up the store, when two women, a little younger than she was, came through the door, chattering away.  However, they stopped when they noticed Chandler, and stared at him.  They started to whisper, and Chandler was beginning to look uncomfortable.  Meanwhile, Monica was glancing back and forth between them for a moment before she stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Um, you two, this is my good friend, Chandler.  Chandler, these are my employees, Alice and Erica."

Chandler waved uneasily, and turned to look at Monica.  She gestured for the girls to go away, and they turned around, giggling.  He stepped towards Monica.

"Oh, don't mind them," she said, looking at the still chattering brunettes that were pretending not to be looking, "they always do this.  They must think you're cute.  Look, Erica's blushing." She laughed when Erica covered her face.  Monica reached over and grabbed a pen from on top of the counter. "Here," she said, grabbing his arm.  She wrote her phone number on the back of his hand, "give me a call sometime.  But if you do, sound really formal, like, 'May I speak with Ms. Geller, please?', kind of like a salesperson, okay?  I don't want my husband thinking I'm having an affair, and even if you explain that you're just a friend, he'll be his usual self and assume that you're lying."

"Oh, you're married?"

"Mm-hmm."  She slightly rolled her eyes.

"That great, huh?"

"Ugh, I know.  But I have a son, which makes it all the more interesting for me.  But I love him to death, so…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  Listen, I have to get back to work, so, call me, allright?"

"Will do." He smiled, and left, stopping to wink at Erica and Alice, who started giggling uncontrollably again.  Monica looked on after him, until he was out of sight.  Alice turned to look at Monica, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Monica!" She said, jealously, "where in the _world did you find _him_?"_

"He came in about a week ago.  He was lost one night."

"Ohhh…" she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Erica stepped forward. "Mon, you're married!" she said.

"I know I am!  He's just a friend!"

"_Just a friend?" Alice asked, accusingly. She looked as if she wasn't prepared to believe her._

"I mean, yeah, he's cute, and yeah, he's really funny and sweet and nice, and really, _really cute and - " Her eyes were drifting off into space, and she stopped when the girls were both standing with their hands on their hips, and snapped back into reality.  She threw her hands up._

"Okay, okay! I like him.  But I'm married, remember?" She said, pointing to her ring.  She was actually trying to convince _herself_ more than anything.

"Uh-huh.  Mon, I think we're the ones who should be reminding _you_, hon."  Erica told her.

"I know, I know." They were quiet for a moment.  All of a sudden, Alice spoke up.

"If Mon doesn't get him, then I call him!" She yelled, raising her hand quickly. Monica jumped slightly, and Erica's face fell.

"Aw, _man!" she said, sighing.  Monica laughed and rolled her eyes._

--

Chandler's visits became more frequent for the next couple of weeks, and soon became a daily occurrence.  Monica found herself looking forward to his appearance at her store more and more.  Even Erica and Alice warmed up to him.  Their giggles only resurfaced every once in a while. Monica was reluctant to talk about her family, although she didn't have much of a family outside of her husband and son.  But, she thought, maybe, just maybe, she would tell him about them.  Maybe.

Monica was home one evening, after Jonas had gone to sleep, and she had time alone.  She was sitting on her sofa, twirling her ring on her finger, as usual, when the phone rang.  She picked it up.

"Hello?" the person on the other end cleared their throat.

"Um, is a Ms. Geller in?"

"Speaking."

"Monica?" She could never forget that voice.

"Hey, sweetie!" He was silent for a moment.

"Do you know who this is?"

"Of course! You're my friend, Tom, who lives in Brooklyn.  Yeah, and you come over every other weekend for one hot and steamy night.  Why do you ask?" She fought back laughter.

"I am?" He lowered his voice to sound deep and suave.  "I - I mean…Yes, yes I am.  So, uh, when do you want to get together and - make your wildest fantasies come true?" He laughed, still in his low voice.

"Well, I don't know if I want to go into detail here on the phone, but, let's just say you're in for a _real treat."_

"I'll bet I am.  Where should I meet you?"

"In your dreams, Bing."  His voice changed back to normal.

"I figured you knew."

"How could I not?"

"Yeah, I know.  I'm not easily forgotten."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Don't mind if I do.  So, where exactly are you?"

"In my house."

"Funny.  Are you in your room, or your kitchen, or what?"

"Well, I'd be in my room, normally, except…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"My husband's in there."

"He doesn't want you talking to me?"

"Oh, no, he doesn't know, it's just, well…" she tried to find the right words, "he has…company."

"Oh." He was silent. He then changed the subject abruptly. "So, how's Jonas doing?" She smiled on the other end.  She thought it was so sweet that he was trying not to pressure her, and she launched into conversation.

"Well, he's doing great.  The people at the daycare say he's getting along really well with the other kids.  And plus, he's really smart.  I'm really surprised how much his vocabulary has - " she paused.  "Wait a sec, how do you know about Jonas?"

"You were getting something out of your wallet, and I saw a picture of him."

"Okay, well, you knew I had a son, how did you know his name?"

"You mentioned him the other day, and I just assumed that's who you were talking about."

She nearly shivered.  He was so perceptive.  He caught every little detail. "Wow, you're…good!"

"Oh, I know." 

--

They were hours into conversation before Rick came out of his room.  She was laughing at another of Chandler's corny jokes, and Rick scowled.  Monica glanced over to where he was standing, and saw a redhead poke her head out of the doorway.  Rick pushed her out of view, and Monica rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" Monica asked him.

"Who, me?" Chandler asked on the phone.

"No, my husband and his date.  Or should I say, his Kleenex Girl."

"Does she carry tissues?" He was confused.

"No, Rick just goes through girls like Kleenex.  He's never with one for more than a week at a time."

She glared at Rick, but then laughed as she realized she wasn't the only one who was.  The redhead was now fully visible, wearing a half buttoned sheer top, and a small pair of underwear.  She had her hands on her hips, fuming.

"What's _your name?" Monica asked her, as if she were speaking to a child.  Chandler was cracking up._

"Should I call you back?" He asked.

"Maybe you'd better." She laughed.  They hung up, and she turned, smiling, towards them.  She found the whole situation to be quite amusing.  They were both partially undressed, and Rick looked very foolish.

"So," she asked again, "seriously, what's your name?"

"I'm Amanda.  Who're you?"

"I'm his wife, Monica." She stood up.  Amanda looked back at Rick.

"You're _married?!  You said she was your lesbian roommate! You said she was the fat girl who lived in your spare bedroom!"_

"Oh no.  That's our son's room." She said.

"You have a **_son_?!?!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.  She stormed back into the bedroom, and came back seconds later with a skirt on.**

"I'm outta here.," she said, glaring at Rick.  She turned to Monica. "I am so, so, so, sorry.  if I knew he was … I wouldn't have …"

"Eh, you're better than most.  At least you apologized.  I don't blame you, ya didn't know.  He's a pretty good liar, isn't he?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes.  "Yeah.  He shouldn't be allowed out of the house."

"I know.  Hey, you have our number, right?"

"Yeah…" she looked confused.

"Give me a call sometime.  We'll do lunch." She smiled brightly.

"Allright.  See ya 'round.  And _you," she pointed at Rick, "go bury yourself in a landfill, and quickly.  I want no evidence of your presence if I come back." she looked at Monica and winked, before heading out the door._

"She's cute." Monica said, lightheartedly. "Oh, and Rick, sweetie, a couple things: First of all, come up with a better lie next time, and second, for God's sake, get dressed.  I don't need you parading around my apartment in your underwear." She strolled past him, and into her bedroom, with Rick staring open mouthed as she went.

-----


	3. Decisions, Decisions

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part III

A/N: I'm doing two at once! Woot for me! ...ahem...

-----

Monica hadn't felt so good in years.  She had just done the one thing she had wanted to do to all of Rick's girlfriends, and made a new friend in the process.  It was a real shame she hadn't done it earlier. Chandler called minutes later, and she explained everything to him.  He was laughing so hard, she couldn't get him to say anything for five minutes.

"Did you really do that?" He asked, between deep breaths.

"Yup.  I feel so alive.  I need to go out, and…do _something."_

"Like…?"

"I dunno.  I just want to leave the house and go out and party or something.  But it's way too late for that.  I guess I should just go to bed, and celebrate tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"Allright, I guess I'll talk to you later.  Noon tomorrow, right?"

"Yup."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Mon."

--

Routines were so much a part of Monica's life, she hadn't any idea when one ended and the next began.  Today, however, she decided to do something different.  She had Erica staying in during lunch hour, and, of course, Alice tagged along.  Those girls didn't go anywhere without the other.  Monica waited impatiently until noon came, and she saw Chandler pull up in his black Acura.  He was fairly wealthy, unlike she was, but she had been saving for a car for years since high school.  She drove a Mazda Miata, which was pretty expensive.  She loved that car.  He got out, and she practically ran out to see him.  She grabbed his arm, and attempted to drag him to her car.

"Come _on, Chandler! Let's _go_!" She said, pulling on him.  Her feet looked as if they were moving, but she wasn't going anywhere._

"What's going on?" He said, looking at her strangely.

"We need to go and celebrate my victory!"

"What victory?"

  
"Last night!"

"Ohhh! Right! Well, where do you want to go?"

"Um…I was hoping you'd know a good place to go.  I'm not used to celebrating."

"You think I _am?"  She shrugged._

"Fine, then.  Let's just cruise around, and look at stuff, and talk."

"Sounds good to me." They hopped into Monica's car, and started to drive around the city.  It was a fairly long drive to get to any place where they had decent food, and so they had plenty of time to talk.

"So…" he said, when they were silent for a minute. "Okay, I have to ask.  Why, exactly, did your husband have another woman in your room, especially while he knew you were home?"

"Because he's a lunatic."

"Well, I figured that out when I realized you're his wife, but aren't the one he's sleeping with."

She grinned. "I guess, I just stopped getting angry with him.  He was like this from the start.  We got married because he got me pregnant, and I didn't want to have a child out of wedlock. He probably hated me from the start.  He was always a jerk.  You know, he was really upset during our entire honeymoon, because I was really big from carrying Jonas, and so, we couldn't…y'know…And I guess, after he was born, he started cheating on me.  I would never want to sleep with him, because, I was now raising a young child.  And you know how everything changes when taking care of an infant, especially for the mother.  My body was different, and my body cycles were different, too.  I had to get up early to feed him, and so I was tired a lot. Well, it all pretty much went downhill from there.  He tried hiding everything from me, but that didn't work for long, he's a poor liar, but he can convince a lot of women to sleep with him.  How he can, I'll probably never know.  I don't get why I slept with him in the first place.  Anyway, now you know, but I don't really like talking about it, so, uh, can we talk about you, now?"

"What about?"

"Um, why haven't I met your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Wife?"

"Nope."

"Oh, sorry.  Boyfriend?"

He laughed. "Definitely not."

"Well, who, then?"

"I don't have anyone right now."

"You interested?"

"A little, I guess.  It all depends, though."

"On what?"

"Who it is.  I don't want a fling, or a one night stand.  I want someone who wants to commit to something.  It's just that, I'm a little afraid of committing myself."

"Well, that complicates things a bit."

"I know."

"I guess, if I find that one woman, who's not afraid to love me, then I don't think I'll be afraid to love her back, ya know?"

"I feel the same way.  It's just, I'm already caught in this damn mess, and I can't really leave Rick."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't want Jonas to be caught in a divorce.  I know those can be really hard."

"Tell me about it."

"Did your parents divorce?"

"Yeah.  When I was nine.  My dad was gay."

"Ouch."

"Yeah.  But the worst part was, he was sleeping with the house boy."

"Ew!" Her face scrunched up.

"Hey, a disgusting image, and just in time for lunch!" She finally paid attention to where she was going.  They were near a small café, and pulled into the parking lot.

"Ready?"

"Yup." He came around to her side of the car, and opened the door for her.  She grinned and took his hand to help her out.  They walked into the café, hand-in-hand.  Both had intended for it to be friendly, but then again, the both of them felt something else there, but wouldn't admit to it.  They sat, and after ordering, waited for their food to be served.

"Well, here we are again." Monica said, propping her head up by her elbows on the table, and looked in his eyes.  She couldn't figure out how something so small could contain so much.  Enough within one centimeter, that you could find yourself lost in them.  Forever, if time allowed it.  What she didn't know, was that Chandler was on the other side of the table, doing the same thing.  He shifted his weight, and her leg brushed up against his.  They shivered simultaneously.  Monica tried to concentrate on something else, to keep from falling more, but it was impossible.  He never left her thoughts.  She groaned inwardly, angry at herself for feeling this way, when she was already married.  But then again…Rick was doing it, why couldn't she? She cursed herself.  She couldn't…because she wasn't like Rick.  She didn't give up when it got hard.  She wasn't going to quit.  Chandler was her friend, and nothing more, and she intended for it to stay that way.

They sat in silence for several more minutes, lost in their own thoughts, when the waiter came out with their food.  Setting it down on the table, Monica took her napkin and placed it neatly in her lap.

"So, um…" She said, trying to break the silence that had now become awkward.

"So…Hey! How come your father doesn't come to the store?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually.  He only comes up every couple of months, to check inventory.  And that's about the only time I see him anyway."

"Why doesn't he visit you?"

"I don't think he really approved of my marriage with Rick."

"I see."

"Well, I'd have to agree with him.  You know, I didn't really approve of the marriage, either.  I guess, it was all for Jonas. I didn't want him to grow up with only one parent."

"It didn't have to be that way."

"I was so scared when I was giving birth.  They thought he was going to die.  He had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, and he was upside down inside my uterus."

"Oh my gosh," He whispered.

"Yeah, but when they saved him, it was like a miracle.  That's why I named him Jonas.  It means 'Gift from God'."

"Wow.  That's really lucky."

"So, I want him to have a good life, since he almost didn't have one in the first place."

"You could still give him a good life, even without your husband.  Divorce isn't always horrible."

"But I don't want him to grow up without a father."

"He wouldn't have to.  There are plenty of men out there who would give anything to be your husband and his father.  And come on, would you rather have Jonas grow up with two unhappy parents who are fighting to stay together, or one happy parent who's just trying to find the right guy?"

She had to admit, he was right.  She sat up all night, for the next few days, thinking about it.  Tons of questions kept flying through her mind…Where will I go? What will I do? Where will I stay? Who will I see? When will I leave?  It was complicated.  

--

One evening that week, Monica was sleeping in her bed for the first time in forever.  She had laid down, comfortably, and was drifting off to sleep, finally, when the door opened.  Rick was standing in the doorway, and smiling at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, a little irritably.

"Nothing." He said, still smiling.  He came over and laid next to her.  She turned her back to him.  How could he act like nothing was wrong? A few minutes later, he leaned over and started to kiss her neck, hungrily.

"What're you doing?" She inquired, turning over, and pushing his arms away, looking in his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Something you should ask permission for first."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, then, do you wanna?" She stared at him.

"What do _you think?"_

"Yeah?" He said, hopefully.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you have sex with other women!  I'm just your wife.  Or should I say, your 'fat lesbian roommate'!"

"That bothers you?" Monica was getting angry.

"How could you even _ask that? Of __course it bothers me! If I took home a different man every week and had sex in _your_ bedroom, would you ever be able to forgive me?  Oh, wait.  You wouldn't care, because you're heartless enough to think that married people are __allowed to commit adultery.  You've been doing this for the past three and a half years, Rick! It's always going to bother me!"_

"Well, that's just a shame, now, isn't it!" He sat up. "Maybe if you'd wanted to have sex more often, it wouldn't have been a problem!"

"I was carrying a _child!"_

"So what?"

"My children come first, Rick.  It doesn't matter what you think."

"Whatever."

"Just, go to sleep, allright? Leave me alone." 

"Fine!" He grabbed his head in frustration, and rolled over, groaning.

--

Monica lay awake for the next couple of hours, silently crying, as she usually did.  She then got up and went into the kitchen.  Picking up the phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" someone said, groggily, on the other line.

"Chandler? It's Monica."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to do it.  But it has to be tonight."

-----

Hehehehehehehehehehehehe... I WIN! Review!


	4. Pick One, Already!

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part IV

A/N: Dum dum dum! Where was the corny music? Mmkay...this one's shorter, you guys! So, review quickly and I'll get the next up quickly!

-----

 "Wha?" he was confused, but then it dawned on him. "Really? You are? You're going to - to leave him?"

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'm gonna do it. But I have to do it now, or else I don't think it'll ever happen.  Can Jonas and I stay with you?"

"Of course.  But don't you need to know where I live?"

"Mm-hmm. Is it close?"

"It's about 10 minutes from your store."

"Whew. Allright, how do I get there?"

So he explained everything she needed to know.  They hung up, quietly, and Monica crept into her room, and took the bag out from under the bed that she had packed earlier in the day.  She had been prepared to leave him for a couple of days now.  And finally, it was time.  She snuck into Jonas' room, and took the bag she packed for him out of his closet, and gently woke him.  He started to speak, but she put her hand to his lips, and he nodded, though he looked confused.  She took his hand, and they tiptoed out of the house, and into her car.  They pulled out of the driveway, and only then did Jonas dare to speak.

"Mommy, where are we going? And why is it so early?"

"We're going to stay with a friend.  Mommy and Daddy have been having fights, sweetie."

"About what?"

"It's adult problems."

"Oh.  What friend are we going to see?"

"His name is Chandler, and he's one of my best friends.  You'll like him." Jonas seemed to brighten up a little bit. 

"Okay."  He was quiet for a moment.  

"Mommy, am I ever going to see Daddy again?"

"I don't know, sweetie." She heard him sniff, and grab her hand.

They were quiet the rest of the trip there.  Monica had to keep turning on the light to read the directions she had written on a piece of paper.  They got out of the car several minutes later, and walked cautiously up to the door.  He lived in a small, one floor house, with very little space, but it was considerably larger than Monica's apartment.  She knocked quietly, and seconds later, Chandler appeared, smiling.  His hair was slightly tousled, and he was wearing a long robe and slippers.  He looked adorable.  He opened the door, and let them in, not saying a word.  He shut the door, and didn't bother turning on a light, since there was plenty of moonlight entering the room from his front window.  They set their bags on a sofa, and sat down in his living room.  Chandler was in a chair, across from Monica, who had Jonas in her arms.  He was hugging her waist.

"So," Chandler said, looking at the little boy, "You must be Jonas." Jonas nodded. "I'm Chandler.  Nice to meet you." Jonas smiled a little, and closed his eyes.

"He's really tired," Monica said, pulling him tighter to her, and standing up.  He rested his head on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her neck.  "Is there a place where he can sleep?" Chandler nodded and stood up, leading her into his room.

"You two can sleep on my bed.  I'll stay in the living room." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" She asked, laying him down on the bed, and covering him up.  She kissed his hair, and stood back up.  Chandler nodded again, and Monica came closer to him.

"Thank you.  For everything." She whispered, and hugged him tightly, leaning her head against his chest.  He inhaled the scent of her hair, and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.  They stood there for several minutes, until Monica pulled back to look in his eyes.  He was so considerate.  She kissed him on the cheek, and went over to lay down, closing her eyes.  He pulled the covers on top of her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, angel of mine," He whispered, and left the room.  Her eyes opened seconds later, and her jaw dropped.  She sat for a few minutes, thinking about what he had said, before she felt Jonas stir, and turn to face her.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Of what, angel?"

"I don't want to die.  Am I going to die?"

"No, sweetheart.  Nobody's going to die."

"But…"

"But, what?"

"I hear Daddy talk about it sometimes.  He says he wants to kill me sometimes."

"Sweetheart, Daddy was just angry when he said that.  He doesn't want to kill you.  I promise.  You're safe."

"Just, hug me, okay?  Don't let me go, Mommy." He clutched at her arm, and she wrapped her free hand around him to pull him close to her.

"I won't."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

--

Hours later, Monica still laid wide awake, pondering over the words Chandler had spoken before he left the room.  How could he know? She decided to peer out into the living room, and see if he was still up.  Sure enough, Chandler was sitting up, looking deep in thought, playing with a loose string on his blanket.  When she cleared her throat, he looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing up?" He said, scooting over, and patting the sofa next to him.  She sat by him, and turned to face him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"All of this.  How I managed to leave, how everything is going to change, but mostly, what you said."

"What did I say?"

"When you left the room a few minutes ago.  I say that to my son every night."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Whoa." He said, looking forward. They fell into another silence.  That, was a connection.  She didn't know how he knew, but he did.  They were so alike, in so many ways.  So many ways, it scared her.  Their eyes met again, and they smiled.  His face grew serious, and he put his hand on her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbone.  She felt her heart racing. She shivered and put her hand on his, grasping it.  And she leaned towards him.  And they kissed, softly.  His hand slid to the back of her head, cradling it, and her hands found his back.  She had forgotten how nice it was to be kissed.  His lips were as perfect as they looked.  And then some.  They kissed with abandon for minutes on end, before breaking to breathe properly.  They had laid down on the sofa, Monica on top of him, straddling his lap. She scooted back so he could sit up, and he leaned himself against the side of the sofa.  She grinned, almost embarrassedly.

"I don't know what came over me." She said, wringing her hands in her lap.  He reached up and nudged her shoulder.

"No complaints on this end." He smiled.  She laughed, and took his hand. After a minute or so, she closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked.

"About what?"

"_This." she said, gesturing with her other hand in between the two of them._

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?"

"I'm not sure.  I mean, I really like you, and I'd like to be with you.  You're one of my best friends.  Actually, you're one of my only friends.  Except, I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on him.  And yeah, he does it, too, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I kinda figured."

"And on top of that…I don't want to lose you, ever.  If I think about my future, I see you in it.  And what's funny is, that I dream about it sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yeah.  Like, in one of them, you and I are married, and we're on either side of Jonas, holding his hands.  We're walking down a street, and I see Rick.  He's with another woman, and they're kissing, and when we pass them, he stops and glares at Jonas, and then at you, and then at me.  And you cover Jo's eyes, and we keep walking, and then I look at you.  We lean in and are about to kiss, when I wake up.  I've had that dream so many times, I've lost count."

"Wow."

"It's crazy, I know."

"We're married in this dream?"

"Yeah.  Weird, huh?"

"Not so much, anymore."

"Yeah.  Now, my dream seems…" she struggled to find the words.

"Right?"

"Something like that."

"I think it could be that way."

"So…what do I do?"

"Maybe you should divorce him."

"Ugh.  I think you're right." she paused for a moment, and then grabbed at her hair. "God, but I don't want to put Jonas through that. Man, oh, man, this is annoying.  Why did I have to sleep with that loser? Why couldn't it have been someone else…and in _wedlock_? I mean, I don't wish that Jo was never born, because I don't.  He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but he's also the worst, you know?"

"I know."

"It's so tough."

"Yeah, but you have to make a choice.  So…what's it gonna be?"

Monica bit her lip.

-----

Hmm...decisions, decisions...what to do...ooh! I know! REVIEW! *looks innocent*


	5. Kids These Days

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part V

A/N: I really loved everyone's enthusiasm with my last chapter, I hope you like where this is going...even if it is a little cliché... Oh! And a PS: I really loved writing Jonas in this one, and please please please tell me if you think that I'm not accurately portraying a (bright) four year old...I have two younger sisters, but they weren't exactly normal, as far as intelligence is concerned...don't mean to brag, but that's just the way the dice is rolled...eh...right...moving right along...

-----

"I - I think…" she stammered, and then paused. "I think I'm going to give you and I a chance."

"You serious?" he questioned, looking at her with a confused grin.

"Well, yeah," she was smiling as she spoke, "I mean, why not?"

"Well, that's awesome!" he started to get a little louder, and Monica shushed him, giggling. She kissed him, gently, and allowed herself to get carried away.  They laid on his couch together, for almost an hour afterwards, quietly chatting, and kissing, and cuddling.  It reminded her of her first boyfriends.  In the good old days.  It made her feel better to know that she actually had a man in her life who cared for her, and genuinely likes her, for her.  He was a rare catch.

"Hey, am I going to just stay with Rick, then? Cheat on him, and not bother? Or do I resort to divorce?"

"That's something we can discuss later."

"I suppose." She was quiet for a moment. "Oh! Where will Jonas sleep?"

"I can set up a bed in my den."

"You have a den?"

"Yeah, it's where I do my work, but it's really nice, it'd make a good room, temporarily."

"Do you want me to sleep with him, or in with you?" She asked, with a sly grin.

"I think that's your call, babe."

"I should sleep in with him, even if it's only for a couple days.  I don't want to leave him alone."

"Doesn't he have his own room at home?"

"Yeah, but this is an unfamiliar house.  He gets kind of… 'iffy' in new and strange places."

"I see."

"What am I going to tell him?"

"About…?"

"Us.  I don't know if he'll understand."

"Well, he understood when your husband was cheating on you right in front of your nose."

"That's what I was afraid of. I don't want him to think that I'm like his father.  Because I - " She stopped abruptly, and thought for a minute.  "I - I _am_ like Rick.  Oh, God, I let my son down.  I've disgraced the reputation that I spent years trying to raise him with.  And here I am, doing exactly what I made my husband look horrid for."

"Monica, you are not disgracing anything.  You're making the right choice.  You need to show Jonas that you and Rick are two _very_ different people.  He picks up girls at bars and clubs, whereas you actually establish a friendship before making any sort of decision.  You thought all of your options through before you chose your path.  And he should know that you have every right to be like this.  Rick, on the other hand, does not."

"But how do I make a child understand that?"

"Jonas is a very smart boy.  He'll figure it out.  I promise."

"Allright, I trust you." She sighed audibly, and leaned her head back against his chest.  His arms tightened around her, and she lay in his lap, her eyes open, a serious expression across her face.  She was deep in thought.  After a long, comfortable silence, Monica sat up abruptly.  Chandler stirred, and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I should be in your room with Jonas.  If he wakes up his first night here, and I'm nowhere around, he'll never forgive me.  I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's fine." He said, helping her stand up.  She shivered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're not keeping me warm anymore." She folded her arms across her chest, and shivered again.  He came over and rubbed the goosebumps that had appeared on her upper arms, pulling her into another hug.  After a couple of minutes, he stepped back.

"That better?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"A little.  But it'd be better if you laid with me in your bed with Jonas. It'd be nice to have another blanket."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure.  It's not like we're going to do…anything…" She took his hand, and started to walk into Chandler's room, where Jonas was sleeping soundly.

"I know…But how is he going to take it if  he wakes up, and I've fallen asleep with my arms around you, or vice versa?  Don't you think you'd want to be up to explain some things?" She grinned inwardly.  He was so considerate.

"I told him many times, you're my best friend.  He'll know." She laid down on the bed.  He came to stand next to her.

"If you say so."

"Oh, I do.  Now come warm me up!" She said, pulling the covers down to invite him in.  He joined her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head next to hers. He tucked the blanket up close to them, and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Mmm…Goodnight." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Monica."

She sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes.  Minutes later, she felt Jonas' hands reach out to her.  She instinctively pulled him to her, just as Chandler pulled Monica closer to himself.  The three of them slept snugly next to one another, peacefully.  

Monica had an entire night's rest for the first time in two years.

--

The morning came quicker than Monica had hoped.  She woke up to find the bed empty, sheets and blankets rumpled all over the bed.  She shook her head, and realized that her hair was messed up, as well.  She must've kicked them all out of bed.  Smiling, she rolled over to get out of bed, but stopped when her face hit the pillow next to her.  Chandler's pillow.  She breathed it in, and mentally noted that waking up and smelling that was much more satisfying than waking up to the smell of coffee.  She got up out of bed, and put her slippers on.  Her robe was still at her apartment, and she was only going to get it during the early afternoon, when Rick was most likely out.  She sidled out to the kitchen, and saw Jonas and Chandler making breakfast.  They both were wearing aprons and Jonas was wearing oven mitts that were three sizes too big for him.  They were nearly as long as his arms.  He was standing on a stool, and trying to mix something in a bowl while wearing his mitts.  Monica giggled, and they both looked up at the same time.  Jonas smiled widely, and tried to jump down from his stool.  When Chandler had picked him up and set him down, he ran to his mother, and hugged her tightly.  A cloud of dust flew up when his mitts hit her sides, and Monica coughed in between laughs.

"Mommy!" Jonas yelled, excitedly, "Me and Chandler are making pancakes!"

"_Chandler and I are making pancakes, honey." She corrected him._

"No you aren't!" Monica laughed again.  She picked him up, and rested him on her hip.

"Are you guys having fun making pa - "

"Mommy! Look at my cool mittens!" Jonas interrupted, waving them in front of her face.

"I can see them.  Wow, those are too cool."

"I know!" He then squirmed a little. "Mommy, can you put me down, please? I want to keep making pancakes!"

"How polite!" Chandler said, seriously, as Monica set him down, and he ran back to his stool, picking up a wooden spoon.  Monica looked up, and laughed, as Chandler had pancake batter on his nose.

"Isn't he, though?" She grinned at Jonas, who beamed up at them both, looking innocent.  He then put his wooden spoon back into the bowl, and tried to mix the batter, but he couldn't because of his mitts.  He attempted to get them off, but couldn't get a grip on them.  Eventually, he got a hold of one, and pulled it off, sending it flying across the room.

"Oops." He said, giggling.  Monica shook her head.  She walked over to Chandler, and hugged him from behind.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning.  Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah.  Best night's sleep I've had in years."

"Glad to hear it." He set down his spatula, and turned around to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew!" Jonas said, scrunching up his face in the same exact way that Monica usually did. They laughed, and Chandler gave her an Eskimo kiss, and got batter on her nose.

--

Over an hour later, they had finally finished eating breakfast, and Jonas had gone into Chandler's room to get dressed.  Monica had come out a minute earlier, wearing her usual work outfit.  Only this time, she was wearing a genuine smile, on top of that.  Chandler was cleaning up the kitchen counter, and she was washing the dishes.

"You know," Chandler said, finally, "I don't need to go to work today. It's a boring job, anyway.  How about I stay here with Jonas, and maybe, have some quality bonding time?"

"You'd do that?" Monica stopped doing the dishes, to look at him.

"Sure.  I really like that kid.  He's real bright."

"Yeah, and he has the sweetest eyes,"

"Just like his mother." She grinned, and they kissed.  Monica quickly went back to doing the dishes. She dried them with precision, and got them put up in their proper cabinets, with some difficulty, in no time.

"Well, I guess I can just go to work, then." She said, putting down her towel, and picking up her purse from the couch.

"Mm-hmm." Chandler looked towards his bedroom. "Jonas, your mother is going to work!"

"Oh! Mommy! Aren't you going to wait for me?" He said, emerging from the room, with his pants on, and his head poking out of one of the sleeves of his shirt.  He was struggling to get his head through the much-too-small hole.

"Well, he may be bright," Chandler said to Monica, walking towards Jonas, "But in the world of fashion, I'm afraid he is at the bottom of the food chain." Chandler pulled his head out from the sleeve, and put it in the appropriate hole, shaking his head.

"Hey! How come you aren't waiting for me, Mommy?" Jonas asked, finally able to see that his mother was on her way out the door.

"You're going to spend the day with Chandler!" Monica said, smiling.

"Ooh, yay! No daycare!" Jonas started to skip around the room, jumping every once in a while.

"Yeah, have fun with that one," Monica said, nodding in the direction of the little boy who was now upside down on the sofa, making faces at Chandler.  She turned to look at Chandler, and saw that he was making faces back.  Laughing, she took the few steps towards the door, and turned to blow them each a kiss, before leaving.

"Well," Chandler said, "I guess it's just us."

"Yeah."

"So, what - "

"Do you like my Mommy?" Jonas interrupted, not realizing that Chandler was speaking.

"Uh - " he stuttered.  Was he supposed to say anything now? "As a friend, yes I do." He supposed that would have to do for now.

"Oh.  Well, I think you guys should be together."

"Why do you say that?"

"Whenever my Mommy was around my Daddy, she was always gloomy.  And sometimes, I hear her cry. But I don't tell her.  She doesn't like me to know that she cries.  And then she told me that she met you, one day.  She said you were…um…I don't really know the word.  I think she said you were…um…gangeous…or something…"

"Did she, now?" He said, and Jonas nodded.

"And I think that you guys should be together, because my Mommy was happy all the time since she met you.  And I want my Mommy to be happy forever.  So, do whatever you did to make her happy, and keep doing it, okay?" Chandler marveled in the young child's maturity.

"Okay, I will."

"Good." He was quiet for another moment. "Um…" he said, "do you have Hi-Ho-Cherry-O?"

--

Chandler and Jonas visited Monica at work during her lunch break, and they had a wonderful time together.  Jonas was especially calm.  Monica suspected it was because he had worn himself out that morning.  As soon as they left, Monica left Alice in charge of the store, while she went to her apartment to gather a bit more of her things.

She let herself into the apartment, quietly, just checking to make sure he wasn't there.  When she found the coast to be clear, she went into her bedroom, and got out another bag to pack.  She remembered to pack her robe this time around.  After she had gathered a bit more clothes, she went into the bathroom to get the remainder of her makeup.  She glanced in the mirror, and actually thought she saw her own eyes sparkle.  She hadn't been this happy in a long time.  And she owed much of that to Chandler, as well as Jonas.  She zipped up her bag, and walked back out to the living room.  She gasped when she saw Rick on the sofa, watching television.  He looked up, and grinned, then looked back at the TV.  She started to sneak towards the door, and had nearly made it, before Rick spoke to her.

"And where are _you_ going?"

"Out." She replied, plainly.

"To where?"

"A friend's house."

"Ah.  And this friend might be…a male friend?"

"Why, yes, he is."

"Huh. Well, and what might his name be?"

"It's Chandler."

"Chandler what?"

"Um - " She wasn't about to give everything to him. "His name's just Chandler.  You know…like… Cher…or…uh…Barney."

"Uh-huh. Well, have fun, then." Monica breathed a silent sigh of relief, and left the apartment.  Rick shut off the television and stood up. "Chandler…Where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself aloud.  He rummaged through the kitchen, and found a small piece of paper with a name and phone number on it.  He grinned.

"Bingo."

-----

And that's it! Can you see it? You know what's going to happen? MAYBE YOU DO! And MAYBE YOU DON'T! You'll just have to find out...*giggle*


	6. Aladdin's Departure

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part VI

A/N: So...some of you are right...and some of you aren't...we'll just have to see...*evil laugh*

-----

Monica's following few days were the happiest she had spent in a long time.  Chandler insisted on taking time off of work to be with his girlfriend and her son.  Chandler and Jonas were growing closer every day, and Monica admired how wonderful they were together.  One evening, the three were in Chandler's living room, chatting and playing.  He and Jonas were on the floor.  Chandler was leaned up against the front part of the sofa, and Monica sat up on the sofa, her legs on either side of him.  They were building with Legos.  Monica was watching them intently.  It was relaxing for her to see them together; At least Jonas had _one_ genuinely decent guy in his life.

"Hey!" Jonas complained, "You're supposed to put the blue Legos with the blue Legos, and the green ones with the green ones! There shouldn't be two colors in one pile, except for the different colored pink ones.  You can put those in their own pile." Monica laughed at her son's hereditary obsessive-ness.

"Well, where do you want me to put them?" Chandler asked.

"How about…the trash can?" Jonas smirked.

"Aww, but I like the pink ones!"

"You sound like Mommy!"

"Well," Monica interrupted, "great minds think alike." She leaned down and kissed Chandler on the cheek, and he smiled up at her.  Jonas was quiet for a while.

"Hey! I have an idea!" He said, finally.

"What?" Monica asked, exaggerating her interest.

"We should watch a movie!"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"What do you want to watch?" Chandler asked, standing up.

"Um…Is Aladdin okay?"

"Sure!" Chandler had pulled the video out even before Jonas had said anything.  It was one of his favorites.  Jonas always thought that he would turn out to be just like Aladdin when he grew up.  And that was still his dream.  

Chandler put the tape in the VCR, and sat down on Monica's left, Jonas on her right.  The tape began, and the both of them snuggled up to Monica.  She smiled at the attention.  Jonas laid his head in her lap, and Chandler's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him.  She rested her head on his shoulder, and maternally stroked Jonas' hair.  

Forty five minutes later, the video was nearly halfway over when Monica looked up to see Chandler watching _her instead of the movie._

"What?" She mouthed.  Chandler shook his head, smiling.  He reached his hand out, and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, before it traveled to the nape of her neck.  They leaned in and kissed, quietly and softly.  Jonas stirred a little, but they didn't bother to break apart.

Minutes later, the two were still kissing, and the only part of them that was moving was their lips.  Jonas eventually looked up to see the couple mid-make out.  His face contorted.

"Ew! You guys!" Jonas held his hand up in front of his face, and cringed. "I'm still here, you know."

They both broke the kiss and looked at him with the same eyes.

"We know." They said, simultaneously, before kissing again.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to bed!"  Jonas got up.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the movie?" Monica asked, gesturing at the television, where Iago the parrot was yelling something at Jafar, and getting smashed against the wall.

"Only if I don't have to sit and hope that I _won't_ see you two… doing that…again." He said, almost firmly, like he was ordering them.  Chandler saluted him.

"Yes, sir! Won't happen again, sir!"

"That's right." Jonas said, saluting Chandler back, before settling back into his mother's lap.  Monica smiled broadly at Chandler, and, seconds later, they were kissing again.

--

Jonas stood up and stretched while the tape was rewinding.

"Tired?" Monica asked.

"No," Jonas said simply, stifling a yawn.

"Well, big guy, it's past your bedtime." Chandler said, helping Monica stand up.  He went over and shut off the TV and VCR.

"Aw, man! Do I _have_ to?"

"Of course you do.  We're tired too!" Chandler replied.  He caught Monica's eye, and she winked.  Jonas caught it.

"Nuh-uh! You guys just want to stay up and talk, like you always do."

"That's right, now go to bed."  Jonas' face scrunched up, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't think that I'm gonna be a happy camper in the morning."

"Either way, you wouldn't be." Jonas stuck his tongue out at them, and turned and quickly walked off to bed.

"Goodnight, Chandler." He said, deliberately ignoring his mother.  She mocked irritation and went into his room seconds later.

"Where's my goodnight?" She huffed, walking up to his bed.

"Right here." He sat up, and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Mommy.  I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him on the forehead, and he smiled, and snuggled under the covers, closing his eyes.  She walked back towards the door, as she usually did. "Sleep tight, angel of mine." 

And with that, she left the room, and went back to see Chandler sitting back on the sofa, looking her up and down.  He smiled, and got up to meet her.  They hugged, and she breathed in his smell.

"Mmm, you smell really good."

"It's that cologne you like."

"Yeah.  That stuff is really sexy." She put her finger on the tip of his nose and smiled.

"So…what do you feel like doing?" Chandler asked, grinning back.

"I dunno…talking maybe?"

"It depends…"

"On what?"

"Whether you mean your son's perception of talking, or _actually talking…"_

"I was thinking maybe the first one."

"Oh, good. Me too."

"So…do you want to talk out here, or…" Her voice trailed off.

"Nah.  We'd speak too loud." She laughed and kissed him.

--

Two hours had passed, and Monica and Chandler were still up, and they were indeed talking… among other things.  Jonas had decided after the first day that he had spent with Chandler, that he was allright sleeping in his own room.  And that relieved them both, to know that he was comfortable in his presence.  That… among other things.

They were both lying nude in Chandler's bed, chatting quietly, tentatively holding one another.  Monica sighed inwardly in sheer happiness. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the way things were supposed to be.

"Chandler," she spoke, after a moment of silence, "Do you think I'm undesirable?"

"Not at all."

"Liar!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You sound like Jonas when you say that."

"But I'm serious!" He said, "You aren't!"

"Yeah right."

"Why would you think that thought would even cross my mind?"

"Because I repel men, that's why!"

"You are _not undesirable. You're very sexy."_

"Why are you so sure?"

"Monica, do you remember what we _just did_?" He said, almost exasperated.

"Hmm…" she paused as she looked him up and down. "Nope."  Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Well then, let me remind you." He said, grinning.

"By all means." She smiled too, and kissed him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.  She broke it for a second.

"You know I just wanted to hear you say that I was sexy, right?"

"Yeah.  That and you were looking for an excuse to have sex again."

"Of course." Their kiss deepened, and Chandler's hands descended.  

Seconds later, they heard a small noise coming from outside the room.  They broke their kiss, staring at the door.

"What the…?" Chandler whispered.

"It's probably Jonas, sneaking around again, silly boy. I'm gonna catch him this time." She laughed, and got up out of bed quickly.  If Jonas was awake, she didn't want him seeing them like that.  She put on her robe. _I knew I'd need this_, she thought to herself.  Chandler put his on, and they quietly walked out to the living room.  

Peering around the corner, Jonas' door was cracked a little bit open.  She snuck up to check on him.  

Opening the door, she screamed.  The den was ransacked.  Jonas' bed was empty, the sheets were tangled up, and the window was wide open, a cold breeze blowing in the room.

-----

I'll bet some of you are actually SURPRISED!  *cheers* I hope you weren't expecting that! Unless you just know me too well...hehehe...Anyway...REVIEW!


	7. Dealing With Reality

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part VII

A/N:  Whee! You've all been so patient! Thank ya!  And so it continues...

-----

Chandler ran up behind Monica and caught her as she fainted.  He picked her up in his arms, steadied her on his shoulder, and carried her over to the sofa, laying her gently down.  He kissed her on the forehead, and strode quickly to the kitchen.  He put a small washcloth under the tap, and wrung it out, grabbing a towel and going back to her on the couch.  Her breathing had almost normalized.  He set the washcloth on her forehead, and knelt by her.  While waiting for her to come around, it hit him, finally.

Jonas was gone.

He suddenly felt a wave of emotion come over him.  He loved that kid.  He loved Monica, and now they were both in distress.  He was angry, sad, and frightened all at once.  He felt his knees buckle, and his conscious leave him, causing him to fall on the floor.

--

"You passed out, too?" She whispered as he woke her much later.  He nodded, and Monica remembered why she fainted in the first place.  She shot up, and felt the blood rush to her head. He pushed her gently back down. 

"But - but … Jonas…" she stammered, and tried to sit up.  He held her firm.

"I know." She saw his eyes.  They were red, and his face was wet with tears.  "But doing something drastic isn't going to make this better.  I'm upset, too, but let's calm down before we do anything, okay?"

"I … I …" she started to cry again, and he pulled her into his arms.  He stroked her hair and rocked with her while she cried into his shoulder.  Chandler looked skyward, and whispered, 

"Why?"

When Monica had calmed down, the returned to the den, looking at what had happened.  Monica instinctively started picking things up, sniffing occasionally.  She couldn't really believe that this was actually happening.  It all seemed like a blur, like it wasn't real.  Chandler shut the window, looking down at the ground.  It had been raining earlier in the day, and the ground was muddy.  He saw a large pair of footprints leading away from the house.  He sighed, and looked at the curtains, that were now ripped.  He heard Monica gasp behind him.  He whipped around, and saw her sitting on the bed, clutching a piece of paper, staring at it.

"What is it?" He asked.  She pointed to it, not moving her eyes, and staying frozen to the spot.  She couldn't speak.  He came around the bed and looked at it, taking it out of her hand.  His mouth dropped open as he read it.

_I don't want him in your life anymore._

"But why?" Chandler asked the sky again.  He wasn't respecting a response, but he had to say something.  Monica sighed and closed her eyes, the tears falling again.  He joined her, and let her cry.

"What am I - am I going t-to do?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, sweetie.  I don't know."

"We have to go and get him!" She looked around the room, as if that would tell her the answer.

"Monica, we don't know where he is."

"Well, I'll find him!"

"Sweetie…we need to go to the police and report this before anything else."

"I know, but, I just…" her hands balled up into fists as her voice trailed off, and she sank into a stupor.  Minutes later, she spoke again. "What do you think he meant by 'him'?"

"You mean…?" he gestured at the letter.

"Yeah.  You or him?"

"I don't know. Probably me."

"Why? Why would he take him away from me?!"

"Because he's a soulless bastard, who knows how much we care about that kid."

"'We' care?"

"Well, yeah! I love that little boy as if he were my own son.  You know that."

"Didn't until just now." He almost saw a smile flicker across her face, but it never formed on her lips.  She cleared her throat.  "Well, we should go to the police now, then."

"Definitely." She got up, and walked into the kitchen.  Chandler followed her, because he saw her knees wobble a little, and she was taking deep breaths.

--

Twenty minutes later, the police arrived.  Monica opened the door, and let them in, quietly.  After doing so, she crawled back into Chandler's arms as the men went to check the room.  Since Monica had tidied up, there wasn't much concealed in the room, and they couldn't find clues.

"Curse me for being so neurotic." She whispered.  His arms tightened around her, in reassurance.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." He whispered back.

"It kind of is."

"Don't blame yourself.  If anyone's to blame, it's Rick, for doing all of this."

"It doesn't matter. I still should have watched him."

"Monica, you couldn't have helped it.  If it was going to happen, it would have happened no matter what you did."

"I still feel like I could have helped it."

"Honey, I know.  So do I."

"But…he's my son, you know? I can't just sit here not knowing if he's safe.  I don't want to have to live like that."

"You won't have to."

--

The police found nothing of evidence as to what he did to him, how he got in, or where he was going. All they found was footprints leading away from the house, and the note he left.  Those clues told them nothing.  Monica and Chandler were in Chandler's car, driving around the city, looking for him.  Each and every street corner, they placed posters up, and each and every time that Monica put one up, she had to close her eyes and fight back tears.  She didn't know when she was going to see her son again.  She tried her hardest to push back the thought of what Rick might do to him, and concentrated on doing everything in her power to ensure that he would come back safe and sound.  

They had been driving for over two hours, stopping every minute or so to put up signs.  Monica had devoured an entire box of tissues, and Chandler's head was pounding.  It had started to rain minutes ago, and the papers Monica took out into the storm became smeared.  It was then that they decided to call it a night, and wait until the storm had passed before venturing out again.

"Chandler?" Monica asked, when they had been in the car and quiet for a while.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"You'll make sure he comes home safe?"

"I promise."

"I couldn't bear to be without him.  You can imagine, the pain of just thinking about losing him is too much to take."

"I feel the same way about you." He felt Monica's hand tighten around his.

"I know. Me, too."

--

The night was nearly over, and Monica couldn't get to sleep. She was pacing around the room, sipping coffee, and trying to figure out where her son was.  She hoped that the phone would ring, even if it scared her to death, because that meant that there was a tiny ray of hope that someone found him.  She cursed Rick for doing this to them.  How could he expect her to give up everything so that Rick would get a laugh?  

She traveled back to the den, half expecting to see her son laying there, as if nothing was different.  She knew she wouldn't, though.  Everything was different.  Forever.  And there wasn't too much she could do about it.  She sorted through everything that had been moved around in Chandler's den, and tidied up the room.  Nothing was making her sleepy.  

She picked up the note that Rick had written.  The note that ruined everything.  And she read it, over and over again.  The tears kept falling.  Her eyes darted to the window, hoping to see someone standing there.  She walked over to it, and looked down at the footprints on the ground.  She shook her head, and took the note with her back out to the kitchen.  

She sat and drank the rest of her coffee, reading the note, as if re-reading it would decipher its meaning.  Walking across the room, Monica shut her eyes, and thought, hard.  Nothing came to mind.  She read the note again, looking around the edges.  Nothing.  She turned it over, and her coffee mug clattered to the ground.

_Come and get him. I know you will. Your street rat is waiting._

Street rat.  Street rat.  The name replayed in her mind.  Where had she heard that?  She sat, not bothering to pick up her mug, and put her hands to her head, squeezing her eyes shut.  Seconds later, they snapped open.

"Of course!" She said aloud.  She snapped her fingers. "But how did he know…?" She shook it off, and stood up abruptly. Picking up her mug, she put it neatly in the dishwasher before taking the few steps to the door.  She stopped abruptly, and turned around, looking back at the closed door where Chandler was sleeping. She licked her lips, thinking, and decided not to bother him with it.  He was her son, and she had to do this on her own, but she didn't want him worried.

--

Chandler awoke the next morning, cold.  The warmth of her body was gone, and he immediately rolled over to her pillow.  It still smelled like her.  He hummed, and got up to go and see if she if she was reading the paper.

"Good morning, sunshi - " he was cut short. The living room was empty.  He glanced over to the den; empty. The whole apartment was deserted. "Mon?" he looked around again.  No answer. "Monica?" He went to the kitchen.  There was a note on the counter.

_Don't worry.  I'll be home soon. I've gone to get little Aladdin.  Jonas is my son, and I can't just sit here and wait for the police to tell me that there's nothing they can do.  My angel will be back, just you wait. _

_Yours,_

_Monica_

He looked skyward again. "My God, Monica, where are you going?"

-----

Maybe you know...maybe you don't! Who knows! Wait and see...and review, too!


	8. Dancing in the Dark

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part VIII

A/N: Each time there is an '--' , that means there is a point of view change... and so...not much to say now...except...hold on to your hats! Oh, and PS – anhonestmoose...that IS how you spell intrigued ;)

-----

Chandler could hardly control himself.  He stumbled blindly around the room, searching for his clothes, and shoes, so he could go out and find her.  There was no way he was going to wait for her to come back.  If she was going to go and save her son, then he needed to go, too.  He never loved anyone as much as he loved those two people.  And the thought of losing them, either of them, let alone both of them, was more than he could bear to live with.

He got in the car minutes later, driving around the city.  He stopped at nearly every street corner, asking if they had seen her.  He asked store clerks if they knew what kind of place he may have gone to.  He was running out of ideas.  But he did not intend to give up.  It was nearly dark; The sun was setting.  He stopped at a convenience store, similar to the one Monica owned, and went in to talk to the manager.

"Excuse me, sir," Chandler waved at the man at the back of the store, who came quickly up to the front.

"You look troubled.  Anything I can do?"

"Yes, um… I'm looking for this woman, her name is Monica.  She's about my height, with very dark hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes…" He remembered her face perfectly.  He could practically see her in front of him.  He knew her inside and out.  He choked back tears, and spoke again. "Anyway, have you seen anyone?"

"Not that fits that description.  Do you know where she was headed?"

"She never said.  I just have to find her.  Her so - " he paused.  "_My son is in danger."_

"Oh.  I'm deeply apologetic, but I haven't seen her.  I'll keep a look out, though."

"Thank you." Chandler turned to leave the store.

"Oh!" He turned around as the man spoke. "There are plenty of inns and alleyways a couple of streets over.  You could try there."

"Great.  Thanks a million." He grinned, and fled the store.  Hopping back into the car, he drove to the approximate location that the man had told him.  He drove down the street, passing hotels and restaurants, gas stations, a palace looking inn, an ice cream parlor, a large apartment complex…

His tires screeched as he pulled the car to a halt.  He made a U - Turn and drove back down the road he came.  He pulled out the note she wrote him, as he stopped in front of a large building.

_I've gone to get little Aladdin._

--

Monica peered down the dark alleyway behind the Sultan's Palace Hotel.  She couldn't see a thing, but she could hear something.

"Hang on, I think I hear them." Monica whispered.

"You do?" A young woman's voice was heard.

"Yeah. Here, be quiet for a sec."

"Sorry." Monica strained her ears.  She couldn't hear anything but her own breathing.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need to go, now."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"No.  This is something I have to do on my own."

"Are you sure? You don't know what he could do."

"I know."

"Plus, I would love the chance to pop him one." Monica almost smiled at that.

"You can do that as much as you want when I have my angel back."

"Okay."

"Trust me.  I'll be back soon."

"You'd better. You still owe me lunch."  She hugged her friend, and Monica heard her footsteps diminish.  She closed her eyes, and prayed that her son was safe, wherever he was.

--

Chandler entered the front doors of the Sultan's Palace Hotel.  It was obvious, and yet, completely unpredictable.  He prayed that this was the right place.  The clerk smiled falsely, most likely guessing that he wouldn't actually be staying at the hotel.  She was right, though.

"May I help you, sir?" She sounded almost irritated.

"Did you see a young woman, about my height, with black hair, and blue eyes come through here?" He felt a little foolish for repeating himself so much, but then again, the only person who heard him say it more than once was himself, and he didn't mind, as long as it meant finding Monica, or Jonas.

"Why, yes, I believe so."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I believe she went out the back door."

"Okay, thank you."

"But that leads to an alleyway.  It's a dead end."

"Even better," Chandler muttered, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's nothing.  Thank you for your time." It was Chandler's turn to put on a false smile.  He ran out the back door, into the darkness, hoping that it concealed the two people who meant anything to him, and that they might have been within reach.

--

Monica was not about to lose hope.  She was sure she was nearing the dead end, and her strides became quicker, as she thought she heard someone behind her.  She heard the footsteps getting closer, and she started to run.

--

Chandler's only hope was the faint sound he heard in front of him.  It was fading, but it encouraged him to try run and catch up to it.  He idly wondered if it was just his imagination, and if he was going to eventually run into a wall, and find out that there was nothing there.  His conscious told him that he shouldn't give up until he was sure that there was nothing he could do.  His conscious was right.  There was a dim light in front of him.  He felt like he had been running forever, but something was up ahead.

--

There was a light.  Somewhere, up ahead.  It was there.  She kept running.  The footsteps behind her grew louder, and she kept her legs moving.  The light was growing.  Someone was there.  She saw the outline of a figure.  It had to be him.  

--

There was a tall man, and something next to him.  Of course.  It was him.  It had to be.  He heard a familiar sound.  He recognized it immediately.  It was the soothing sound of Monica's breathing.  She was panting, hard, and he knew it was her.  He was so close to her.

--

She felt the air moving next to her, and she heard a soft tapping.  The sound of footsteps that weren't her own.  She looked over, and saw two eyes shining in the moonlight.

Chandler's eyes.

She gained confidence, and reached out and took his hand.  They kept the same speed.  The light was almost enormous, and they knew they were close.  They heard a laugh.  A high pitched, maniacal laugh.  The sort of laugh you only heard when one thing was certain... death.  Monica almost tripped, but kept her balance.  Nothing in the world mattered but her son's safety.

--

Nothing in the world mattered but their safety. He'd save them both.  It didn't matter.

--

They reached him quickly.  He was still laughing.  Jonas was awake, tied in a chair.  He couldn't have fallen out of that chair if he was killed, he was tied so tight.  He was gagged and blindfolded, but he could still hear.

"Jonas!" Monica screamed when she saw her son.  He squirmed, obviously trying to say something, but she couldn't understand him.  Rick laughed again.  Chandler decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Leave him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Leave who? Who 'he'?"

"I think you know."

"Do I?"

"You have to make a choice.  It's your son, or your knight in shining armor."  She saw him pull out a revolver.

"No…no, please…" She sobbed. He rotated the barrel in his hand.

"There is one alternative." He grinned maliciously.

"Anything."

"You can sacrifice yourself, for their safety."

"What?"

"Give up your life, and they can go."

"If that's what it takes from you."

"Ha.  You'd give up your life for them?"

"I'd live a thousand deaths."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you ever truly loved me, you'd know."

"Monica!" Chandler yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Don't worry.  They'll treat me nice up there."

"No.  I won't let you.  I love you." His voice grew serious.

"I love you, too.  Take care of my boy." She turned to Rick. "Go on, do it. I dare you."  Rick cocked the gun back.  

There was a scream. 

There was a gunshot. 

And a body fell down to the ground.

A cold-hearted cackle echoed in the alley.

But the body wasn't Monica's.

-----

*dum dum dum!*  There are enough clues to tell you who died...but I'll leave that up to you...moving right along...oh...and **_please_ don't hate me, because...well...you'll see... the **final chapter **is next!!**


	9. Home Again, Little Angel

It's a Long Fall From Heaven – Part IX

A/N: Here's the final part...I hope you like it!!!

-----

Monica let out a shriek and dropped to her knees.  Chandler had jumped in front of her, taking the bullet himself, and he now lay motionless in front of her.  Rick laughed again.

"The choice is made." He said, putting his gun away in his back pocket.  "Leave your 'dashing hero'.  Take the boy and go.  I'm warning you.  You mention my name to the police, and that gun will be the death of you both, as well."

Monica nodded, and ran over to her son, who was squirming in his chair, whining as if a small lost puppy.  She found the knots confining his arms and legs, and untied him, freeing him from his blindfold and inability to speak.  Jonas jumped down from his chair, and went around Rick, who was deep in thought, to Chandler's lifeless body.  He shook him, and started to cry.

"Chandler? Wake up, Chandler!"  Monica took his hand, and pulled him back.

"Come on, sweetie.  We have to go." 

"Mommy…" She looked down at Chandler, and blew him a kiss. 

"Heaven's arms will hold you tight, my love.  I will never forget." She closed her eyes for a moment, placing his face clearly in her mind.

"Could you move any slower?" Rick yelled.  Jonas jumped and squeezed his mother's hand.  They trudged slowly away, their heads hanging.  When they were out of earshot, Jonas snapped to attention.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"We have to run. Now."

"We do?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"_Do you trust me?"_

"Yeess…?"

"Then hurry!" He grabbed her hand, and they took off into the darkness.

--

Rick laughed.

"Tell me exactly, what am I supposed to do? Now that I have allowed you, to beat me? Do you think that we could play another game? Maybe I could win this time? I kinda like the misery you put me through, darlin' you can trust me completely. If you even try to look the other way, I think that I could kill this time…"  The song replayed in his head.  He reached in his back pocket, and realized what had happened.  He let out the strangled cry of defeat.

--

Monica and Jonas were in the car.  Monica had decided not to let her emotions get the better of her, and to ensure that Jonas was safe before letting the tears fall.  Monica had learned that over the years.  She normally didn't let her emotions show around others, but when she was with Chandler, he brought it out of her.  She was so comfortable around him, and she told him everything.  He told her everything.  Sometimes they would stay up the entire night, revealing secrets, sharing stories, and growing closer together each time they spoke. She fought her tears again, and concentrated on the road.  Moments later, she remembered something.

"Jonas, why did we have to get out of there so quickly?"

He used his mother's favorite excuse.  "Because I said so."

"And why is that?"

"Um…" he looked guilty.

"What is it?"

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

He pulled something silver out of his pocket.  "I took his gun." 

Monica slammed on the brakes, and pulled over to the side of the road. "You _what?" She was stunned._

"I'm sorry." Jonas looked down at his hands in shame.  Her face, on the other hand, broke into a huge smile and she turned around.

"You _brilliant_ little thief, you!" Her voice was squeaking. She ruffled his hair.  His eyes showed confusion.

"You mean…I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, normally, yeah. Don't think you can get away with it again, little one. But…you just may have saved our lives."

"Really?"

"Yes." She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I had a dream come true today."

"And what was that?"

"I got to be just like Aladdin."

"Mm-hmm.  I guess you did."

"I missed you so much, Mommy."

"I missed you, too, angel. Finally you can come home."

"I only wish I could have saved Daddy."

"Sweetie… your father is still alive." Monica raised an eyebrow.  What did he mean?

"No.  I meant… Chandler."

"What?"

"Since I met him, I really wanted you guys to get married."  

"You did?" He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"But now, I can't tell him how much I love him.  I just wish I had a chance to call him my Daddy."

She silently prayed that Jonas wouldn't see her tears.

--

The gates opened, and he stepped forward, still in a daze.  The man in front of him smiled pleasantly.

"Are they all right?"

"Who?" The man inquired.

"The little boy.  And his mother."

"Yes, yes.  They are fine."

"Are you sure?"

The man waved his hand, and a small frosted glass orb materialized in front of him from the mist. "See for yourself." He said, gesturing at the sphere.  The unfamiliar caller stepped up, and sure enough, there they were, sleeping peacefully.  He saw her hand tighten around his intertwined fingers.  He sighed happily.

"They _are safe.  Thank goodness." He was able to sleep that night.  The sun set brilliantly, and he watched it rise again in the morning. Arisen from his down bed, he found a summons tied to one of his bedposts._

The long staircase was tiring, but he braved it.  Another set of gates blocked him, but the small paper he held in his hand allowed him to pass the numerous guards at attention.  He shot them nervous glances, and they did not bother to blink.  An enormous throne was in front of him, but otherwise, the huge dome room was completely empty.  He took two steps forward, and the tiniest noise he made echoed endlessly in the vast white chamber that he thought to be deserted.

"Hello?" He whispered, and his voice was magnified twenty times more.  He winced as he broke the silence that had filled the room seconds ago.

"Hello there." He heard a deep voice, and looked around.  No one was in sight. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I haven't a clue." He looked behind him.

"Allow me to explain." The voice focused, and he turned around and jumped.  A man was sitting in the glorious white chair, his hand on his temple. He felt an odd sense of comfort radiating from him; an odd sense of trust.  A chair materialized behind the visitor. "Please, sit." He sat quietly, and waited for this mysterious magician to speak. "I have spoken with my council about your situation.  It appears you have committed an act of pure selflessness.  That is a rare trait among your kind. In addition, word was received that you have unfinished business back home, and have not one, but _two entities that still hold a spiritual connection with you. You must really love them.  And that is something we don't tend to overlook casually in this type of place.  You've done some excellent work, and we feel that you qualify to take part in our next big operation.  What do you say?"_

The newcomer's eyes glittered, and he broke into a smile for the first time since he arrived.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." He whispered.  The man smiled back, mirroring his enthusiasm.

--

Monica woke from her sleep with a start.  She had felt someone's eyes on her, for the eighth night in a row.  She glanced around the hotel room, half expecting to see someone there.  Everything was dark and empty.  She shivered from the temperature of the room, and rolled over, putting her face into the pillow.  She lifted her head up, and leaned over the side of the bed, pulling her bag out from under it.  She unzipped it quietly, and took out a small piece of cloth.  She put it against her cheek, closing her eyes.  

It was one of Chandler's shirts.  She breathed it in, as she had done so many sleepless nights.  Those nights when she had woken up with his warm arms around her.  The difference was, she didn't want to go back to sleep on those nights.  Lying in his arms gave her an undeniable sense of protection.  Nowadays, she had no choice but to live the life of an insomniac.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and searched for the image she kept deep inside her heart.  She sought out his face, and found it.  Her face lit up, even with her eyes closed, as she pictured him on the other side of her, his arms around her waist, his chin nestled in her shoulder.  It was the way they slept. The sweet scent of Chandler filled her nostrils, and for a fleeting second, she could feel him there with her.  

She tried to sleep with that thought, but something kept her up.  It was certain.  There was something there, but she couldn't figure out what.  She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination and her lack of sleep, but there was a sinking feeling that something, or someone, was there.  Seconds later, she felt a wave of relief suddenly come over her, and she immediately fell asleep, unaware of the outside presence that helped her in doing so.

--

Jonas awoke nearly an hour after Monica had finally gotten to sleep.  He rubbed his eyes, and sighed.  One of her arms was still draped over his chest, and her other clutched something at her tear stained cheek.  He slid out of them, and went to the bathroom.  Sneaking as quietly as he could, he came out of the room, and stopped abruptly when he opened the door.  He rubbed his eyes again, and stared.  

A man was next to his sleeping mother.  He was sitting in a chair that didn't look as if it belonged in the room, and he was affectionately stroking her hair.  Jonas could hear her breathing, she almost sounded as if she were purring. He hadn't ever heard her sound like that.  He looked at the one causing it, and squinted.  The man looked up, and caught the boy's eye.  Jonas had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting. But…how? The identified stranger stood up, and the chair he was sitting on vanished before his eyes.  Jonas blinked several times.  Was he dreaming? 

The man knelt in front of the frightened child, taking his hands, and stroking his cheek gently. He picked him up, and carried him over to his place on the bed next to his mother.  He kissed Jonas on the forehead, and covered him up.  He swept his hand softly over Jonas' face, and the little boy started to feel tired.

"Goodnight, angel.  I'll see you, come morning.  Just you wait."

--

She thought she was dreaming when she woke with the sun.  She saw a pair of bright blue eyes in front of her.  They were soft, and warm.  Loving, and gentle.  Tender, and sweet.  She only knew one person with those eyes.  His name formed on her lips.

"Chandler?"

He nodded, and she sat up abruptly.  He looked as good as he ever did, and completely unscathed.  She was in shock.  He was dead…wasn't he? She hit herself on the head, squeezed her eyes shut, pinched herself, and opened her eyes again.  Chandler was still there.

"I - Is it really you?"  He merely nodded again, and she jumped up and into his arms.  Jonas had sat up in bed, grinning wildly.  He didn't even bother to look away when they kissed; he was happy that they were back together again.  He hopped down from the bed, and went over to them.  Chandler picked him up, and rested him on her hip.  Jonas drew in a breath.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Jonas." 

Monica began to cry. "My angels!" She said through tears.  She kissed them both, content with only their presence.  He set him back down.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We are now." Jonas said, happily.

"I'm glad."

"So…what happened?" Monica asked.

"It's kind of complicated."

"Well, we have time for a story."

"Yeah! I love stories!" Jonas said, enthusiastically.

"Can I sit down? I'm a little tired." Chandler asked.  Monica nodded.  Chandler sat down on the bed, laying back on it, he stretched and groaned in relief.  It was good to be back.

"What? How come you're tired?" Jonas asked, pulling Chandler back up to a sitting position.  Who he thought were the two most important people in the world, looked at him with the exact same expression.  His life was more than he ever expected it to be.

"Well, let's just say, it's quite a long fall from heaven."

-----

The end! The end! The end! *cheers* And there it is! REVIEW or I'll stalk you...*wink*


End file.
